harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizengamot (Epithalamium series)
The 'Wizengamot '''is a governing body of wizarding Britain. It is responsible for creating policy and legislation, and acts as a high court of law. Structure Within the Epithalamium series of stories by Squibstress, the Wizengamot comprises 32 members: 25 voting members and seven nonvoting members. Voting members are officially known as "elders". Twenty-four of the voting members are selected by nomination and vote by the existing elders of the Wizengamot, subject to approval by the Minister for Magic. Nominations may be made by any elder of the Wizengamot and must be seconded by another voting member. Election is by simple majority. The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic serves on the Wizengamot ''ex-officio, and he or she may vote in Wizengamot proceedings other than the election of elders. There are seven other ex-officio members of the Wizengamot. Heads of the seven departments of the Ministry of Magic serve as nonvoting members. They assist in drafting and advising on policy and legislation, and they may serve on committees related to their areas of expertise. Policy is formed by simple majority vote of voting members, while legislation requires a formal introduction (in the form of a bill) and debate, and may only be passed into wizarding law by a vote of 20 or more of the voting members. The Minister for Magic may veto legislation (or the nomination of a potential Wizengamot member), however, a Ministerial veto can be overridden by a vote of 20 of the 25 voting members of the Wizengamot. Each elder (except the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic) serves for his or her lifetime, or until he or she steps down. A member may also be ejected by referendum, requiring a unanimous vote of the other elders. Chief Witch or Warlock The Wizengamot's highest leadership position is held by the Chief Witch or Warlock. He or she is responsible for formally introducing policy or legislation (on behalf of the membership as a whole), overseeing debate, and presiding over matters of Wizengamot ethics or procedure. He or she also casts the deciding vote in the (rare) event of a tie. The Chief Witch or Warlock is elected by the elders of the Wizengamot and holds the post until he or she steps down, or until he or she is recalled by a referendum of the voting membership. Recall of a Chief Witch or Warlock requires a vote of 20 of the 25 voting members. Committees There are several committees within the Wizengamot: six permanent and a varying number of ad-hoc committees. Committee members are selected by nomination and vote of a simple majority of voting members. Additionally, the Chief Witch or Warlock is permitted to appoint one member to each of the permanent committees. Each permanent committee has nine members. Nonvoting members of the Wizengamot may serve on committees and may vote in committee; however, they do not vote in the general Wizengamot assembly. Committee membership is on a staggered four-year schedule: every four years, three seats on each committee come open for nomination; however, members may serve unlimited numbers of terms provided they are re-nominated and elected to their seats. Ad-hoc committees have varying numbers of members who are elected by nomination and a simple-majority vote of voting members. When the work of an ad-hoc committee is deemed complete, it may be disbanded by agreement of its members and petition to the Chief Witch or Warlock. Committee chairs Committee chairs are selected by a simple majority vote of committee members. Nonvoting members of the Wizengamot may serve as committee chairs. Committee chairs are responsible for the administration of the committee: scheduling meetings, resolving conflicts, assigning tasks, and overseeing committee votes. They act as the primary liaisson between the committee and the Wizengamot general assembly. Judiciary Committee Among the most important of the Wizengamot's committees is the Judiciary Committee, which oversees the prosecution of accused criminals. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is automatically appointed to this committee and may serve as chair, although that is not always the case. Each trial is overseen by three (occasionally more) interrogators, selected by the committee chair (who may also serve as interrogator). One interrogator is appointed chief, and serves the judicial function, overseeing procedure and determining what evidence and testimony is or is not admissible. The other interrogators are responsible for presenting the Ministry's case against the accused. In some cases, the chair may appoint a fourth interrogator to act for the defense, although defendants most often present their own defense and call their own witnesses. The Minister for Magic may also serve as an interrogator at his or her discretion. Verdicts are rendered by a simple-majority vote of the Wizengamot. The Minister for Magic may also vote at trial. Permanent committees *Delegation to the International Confederation of Wizards *Fiduciary Committee *Judiciary Committee *Magical Education Committee *Muggle Liaison Committee *Thaumaturgical Practices Committee Known members *Griselda Marchbanks, elder, (1934–1996, resigned) *Albus Dumbledore, elder (1946–1995, resigned; 1996–1997, deceased; Chief Warlock 1968–1995, recalled) *Bartemius Crouch Sr, ex-officio (1969–1995, deceased) *Hamish McFarlan, ex-officio (1968–1982; resigned) *Emma Branstone, elder (1970–1996, deceased) *Maureen Vance, elder (1971–1997, Chief Witch 1995–1997, deceased) *Tiberius Ogden, elder (1974–1996, resigned; 1998–2008, resigned) *Ludovic ("Ludo") Bagman, ex-officio ''(1982–1995; resigned) *Amelia Bones, ''ex-officio (1982–1996, deceased) *Minerva McGonagall, elder (1982–1990, resigned) *Ewan McLaggen, elder (1989–2012, Chief Warlock 1998–2012, resigned) *Dolores Umbridge, ex-officio ''(1990–1998; recalled) *Gawain Robards, ''ex-officio (1996–1997, resigned; 1998–2007, resigned) *Alexander Crabbe, elder (1996–1998, Chief Warlock 1997–1998, recalled) *Melchior Yaxley, ex-officio (1997–1998; recalled) *Nigella Diggory (née Starsgaard), elder (1998–2012; resigned) *Filius Flitwick, elder (1998–2006; resigned) *Arthur Weasley, elder (1998–2036; Chief Warlock 2024–2036, resigned) *Isobel Smith, elder (2001–2024, Chief Witch 2012–2024, resigned) *Harry Potter, ex-officio (2007–2081; resigned) *Hermione Granger, elder (2012–2089; Chief Witch 2045–2067, 2079–2089, resigned) *Percy Weasley, elder (2014–2065; resigned) *Neville Longbottom, elder (2017–2069; resigned) *Angus Wood, elder 2031–2045, Chief Warlock 2036–2067, resigned) *Scorpius Malfoy (2049–2067, resigned) Category:Governments Category:Organisations Category:Epithalamium Series